Users are increasingly obtaining content in digital form, often downloading or streaming that content from a remote service. The content is often uploaded in a high quality format, and transcoded into various other formats appropriate for playback on various types of devices. The storage of the high quality version along with the transcoded versions can be quite expensive in some storage systems, and it can be difficult to associate the various versions and enable customers to manage their various assets.